Lingua Antica
La Lingua antica è una antica lingua elfica. E' uno dei lignuaggi più antichi in uso. Viene usata dagli elfi e dalle driadi, anche se i maghi e molte altre persone erudite la conoscono. Una versione musicale della Lingua Antica è usata dalle sirene e dalle nereidi. La lignua di Nilfgaard e il dialetto dell'Isola di Skellige derivano entrambi dalla Lingua Antica. Dizionario A |- | aard, ard || montagna |- | aark, aark || fonetica presentazione del suono corvi / cornacchie fare |- | abb || fuga |- | addan, adan || danza; ballerino |- | aedd || frammento |- | aefder || più tardi |- | aen || di, per |- | aen'drean || entrare ? |- | aenye || fuoco |- | aesledde || corsa su una slitta |- | aespar || sparare (verbo) |- | aevon || fiume |- | aép || in, a |- | aine || luce (possibilmente "illuminata") |- | an || piccoli, minori, vago |- | an'givare || informatore, spia |- | a'taeghane || oggi |- | ard || montagna, in alto, o "il più alto" |- | arse || culo |} B |- | beanna || donna |- | beann'shie || banshee |- | blath || fiore |- | blathan || ghirlanda ; fiori |- | blathanna || Genitivo: di fiori |- | blathe || quinto savaed nel calendario defli elfi; possibly 'fiorente'? |- | bleidd || lupo |- | bloed || sangue |- | bloede || sanguinoso |} C |- | cáelm || calm, peaceful, quiet; slowly, quietly; calm, quieten |- | cáemm || come, go |- | caen || can (verbo) |- | cáerme || fate, destiny |- | Cáerme || Destiny |- | carn || kurgan, barrow, burial mound |- | ceádmil || greet (in gioco appears as caed'mil) |- | cerbin || raven |- | cinerea || Ilyocoris |- | col || ? |- | craag || ? |} D |- | deireádh || end (noun) |- | deith || flame |- | deithwen || white flame |- | dh'oine || human (in game also in form dh'oinne) |- | dhu || black |- | dice || say |- | d'yaebl || devil (in game both a sword and a wolf bear this name) |- | dol || dale, dell, vale, valley |} E |- | elaine || fair, beautiful |- | en || indefinite article (a/an) |- | enid || daisy |- | ess || be |- | esse || will be |- | essea || I am |- | esseath || you are |- | evall || horse |- | evelienn || every, all |} F |- | feainnewedd || Sun-Child, Child of the Sun |- | fen || fen (a low marshy/frequently flooded area), wetlands |- | foilé || frantic |- | folie || frenzy |} G |- | geas || curse; geis is a magical obligation/prohibition |- | gláeddyv || sword |- | glean || bottom, low |- | gleanna || valley |- | glosse || look, observe? |- | gwen, gwyn || white (also ''-wen'') |- | gvalch'ca || falconess |- | gynvael || ice |} H |- | haela || medicine; drug? |- | hanse || Unit; group of friends |- | hav'caaren || hawker(s); based on Lingua Antica word for 'rapacious' |- | hen || old, oldest |} I |- | inis || island |- | invaerne || winter |} K |} L |- | lara || seagull |- | lionors || lioness |- | llamas || maturing |- | luned || daughter |} M |- | meáth || meet |- | mid- || middle |- | milva || kite (bird) |- | mire || look, observe? |- | mistle || waxwing, or mistle thrush, also one of the Rats |- | minne || love (noun) |- | muire || sea |- | modron || mother, also the name used by Crach an Craite for Calanthe |- | morc || book, tome |- | morvudd || enemies |} N |- | neén || not |} P |- | pest || pestilence, plague, blight |} Q |- | quirk, quirk || phonetic representation of the sound sparrows make |} R |- | rhena || queen |} S |- | savaed || One eight of the year in the elven calendar |- | scoia'tael || squirrel(s) |- | seidhe || elfo |- | shaent || sing |- | sidh || elfiche ? |- | sledd || sled |- | sor'ca || little sister |- | spar || shoot (verbo) |- | spar'le || (comando) fire; attack |- | squaess || excuse (squass'me - I apologize); forgive |- | straede || strada, via |} T |- | tearth || fear |- | tedd || time, age, season |- | thaesse || shut up |- | tirth || wild boar |- | tor || tower |- | tvedeane || twelve, dozen |} V |- | va faill || goodbye, farewell |- | vara || ware; goods? |- | vatt'ghern || witcher |- | veloë || fast, quick; quickly? |- | vort || further, away, still |} W |- | weddin || diminutive form of 'wedd', child; kiddo |- | wen || white (also as -wen) |- | woed, woéd, woedd || wood; foresta |} Y |- | yghern || Giant Centipede |- | yn || on |- | ys || downward |} Z |- | zvaere || swear (to take an oath) |} Names |- | Aen N'og Mab Taedh'morc || "Practices for a Young Bard" |- | Aen Saevherne || Sages |- | Aen Seidhe || elfi |- | Aen Woedbeanna || Woman of woods |- | Aenyell'hael || Baptism of fire, also the name of a novel |- | Aevon y Pontar Gwennelen || River of Alabaster Bridges, Pontar |- | Belleteyn || blossoming |- | Birke || Spring equinox; the fourth savaed in the elven calendar |- | Ban Ard || Mountain (villaggio ?) |- | Ban Gleán || Low (villaggio )? |- | Caed Dhu || Black Foresta/boschetto |- | Caed Myrkvid || Myrkvid Foresta/boschetto |- | Ceann Treise || a cascade in Brokilon; meaning uncertain |- | Conynhaela || a magical cure which enables the rapid regeneration damaged or broken bones |- | Craag An || once a villaggio , now a necropolis in Brokilon; meaning uncertain |- | Dol Adalatte || Valley of Adalatte-river. |- | Duén Canell || The Place of the Oak |- | Glyswen || White River |- | Gwenllech || river: White Stones |- | Gwynbleidd || White Wolf |- | Imbaelk || Imbolc, germination; the third savaed in the elven calendar |- | Lammas || maturing; the seventh savaed in the elven calendar |- | Midaëte || Midsummer |- | Midinvaerne || Midwinter |- | Saovine || 'Soul day'?; the first savaed in the elven calendar |- | Tor Lara || Tower of the Seagulls, Gulls' Tower |- | Tor Zirael || Tower of the Swallow, Swallow's Tower |- | Velen || autumn equinox; the eight savaed in the elven calendar |} Fonte * Lingua Antica - Polacco testo originale: Andrzej Sapkowski Zone Category:Storia cs:Starší mluva de:Alte Sprache en:Elder Speech es:Lengua Antigua it:Lingua Antica lt:Senoji kalba pl:Starsza Mowa